The Primarchs Series, Book 1
by Commissar General Artyom
Summary: AU, In a world where the Supernatural exist and threaten the very soul of Humanity, a hero must rise and challenge them. OP OC, OOC


It was a lovely afternoon in the city Kouh. The birds where out and about, chirping to their hearts content. Weather was very enjoyable, with clear skies and the temperature was not cold but not to hot either. People where out and about and enjoying their day as they moved about. Traffic was light on the roads as most people preferred to walk. The sounds of people walking, talking, playing music filled the air.

Walking down the Street was 19 year old Viktor van Amon. He was a massive example of a Latverian male, standing at over six foot eight inches tall and easily four hundred thirty pounds of pure muscle testosterone. He has often been compared to the actor Hafþór Júlíus Björnsson due to his size and build. He had Egyptian blue eyes with long flowing strawberry blonde hair formed into a single braid that led down to his should blades. He had a fairly standard complexion compared to those from eastern Europe. He was wearing a blue polo shirt with intricate golden designs and symbols covering the shirt, black pair of slacks or blue jeans with a single thin line of gold running down the side of the leg with a black belt and heavy black boots, that blended almost perfectly the with slacks. Around his neck was a simple golden chain with a silver pendent of a hammer axe with two lightning bolts in the back. On his right hand was a set of silver rings, one of the rings was on his middle finger and had a small red ruby sitting on top while the other ring was on his ring finger and was a simplistic silver wedding band.

Walking down besides Viktor, was his long time friend and Fiancée, Astrid Trya. Astrid could best be described as a Amazonian Goddess. Standing over six foot six inches tall, she towered over almost everyone. She had piercing green eyes with Auburn hair that flowed halfway down her back with a large braid that reached her shoulder blades. Astrid was the perfect blend of Feminine beauty and hard earned muscle. Besides the Green eyes and muscles, Astrid fit the description of the average Nordic women, with an ample chest, fair complexion, narrow waist, nice hips and a nice firm bottom. Her clothes left nothing the imagination. She was wearing a blue and silver V neck t-shirt that showed a healthy amount of cleavage, a black belt attached to some blue skinny jeans, that hugged her legs perfectly, and a pair of black heavy duty combat boots. Around her neck was a silver chain with a golden pendant of a dragon flying in a circle with a right pointed circle inside of it. On a right hand was a simple silver wedding band.

The two them continued walking down the street with Viktor's arm over Astrid's shoulder and her arm around his waist. As they walked down the street, they could not help notice the stares and hushed whispers from the people the walked past but this was not the first time Viktor and Astrid had experience and it wont be the last time.

" Are you ready Vic?" asked Astrid as she turned her head to face him.

" I'm always ready Trid. This is going to be to easy." Replied Viktor with a smile. Within a few minutes, they had finally reached their destination.

Standing in front of them was a massive four story building that was surrounded by a ten foot tall brick wall with and equally tall iron gate at the front. Looking inside from where they were, they could see a long stone path leading to the main building and in the middle of the path was a impressive water fountain. Covering the property was a large assortment of trees and bushes. Walking out of the front gate was a mass of students. Most of them where female but there where a few male scattered in and out. From where they were standing, Viktor and Astrid could see the difference in school uniforms. The male uniforms consist of a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes, while the female uniforms consist of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, a black shoulder cape and matching button-down corset, and a magenta skirt with white accents. As they stood there waiting for the mass of students to break apart, the two of them could clearly see the stares directed at them along with being able to hear the hushed gossip.

Based on the reactions of the students and their stares, Viktor was expecting Trouble. From what few male students he could see, their eyes were completely to Astrid's body and based on the lecherous grins on their faces, told him exactly what they were thinking, because of this Viktor began to tense up and stare down each and everyone of those perverts until they back up. At the same time Astrid was busy sending death glares to those little skanks that where eyeing her man up while she was right next to him. Within a few minutes, everyone got the message, and Viktor and Astrid could relax once the stares stop. Once the stares stopped, the mass of students began to shrink quite considerably, leaving enough room for Viktor and Astrid to walk through with some space. As the walked through the gate and into the courtyard, Viktor could not shake the feeling that someone was watching him and Astrid as the walked in. As they continued to walk to the main building Viktor kept a look out for anything suspicious, but saw nothing.

"So this is the legendary Kouh Academy. It definitely has the looks for its reputation." spoke Astrid as they reached the front door.

"Yeah, it definitely does, let's just hope it lives up to its entire reputation or this will be a wasted trip." Replied Viktor as he open the door for Astrid and let her in.

\--

" I'm so sorry for calling the both of you in this late and thank you so much for coming." Spoke Mrs. Yatsuhiro, the School's Principal.

"It's alright Mrs. Yatsuhiro, we weren't doing anything when you called, so there is nothing apologize for." Replied Astrid as she took a seat in a nearby chair. " now if don't mind me asking, what was so important, that you needed us to come in late?"

"well as you both know, you all are supposed to start working here within the next couple days, however one of our board of directors would like to meet you before you start working. From what I gathered, he just wants to get a better understanding of the two of you and ask you all some questions."

"Alright, I am guessing that they are here now or are they on their way right now?" questioned Viktor but within a few seconds, he felt it. The hair on the back of his neck and on his arms stood up. Then the smell of sulfur, a hint of brimstone and something exotic hit him hard. Once those three smells hit him, Viktor realized how bad the situation was. Demonic Teleportation circles always have that particular smell, however only those with extremely keen and alert senses to smell it before it disappeared almost as soon as it came. The moment the reality set in, Viktor stiffened up and immediately faced the door where the smell came from.

Soon the door, Viktor was looking at, opened up and in walked in a middle-aged, handsome looking man with long crimson red hair that is tied in a loose ponytail with a black hairband. He had blue piercing eyes that seemed to stare into your soul and on his face was a short red beard. His suit was a fairly expensive set. It was a white suit top with gold highlights near the collar and buttons and a black interior, black dress slacks, belt and Dress shoes.

" Good Afternoon Mr. Amon and Mrs. Trya. I want to thank the both of you for coming in on such last minute and speaking with me and I apologize for trouble this has caused you. My name Zeoticus Gremory and I am the chairman for the board of directors for Kouh Academy." Greeted Mr. Gremory as he held his hand out. Astrid immediately shook his hand and told him it was nothing. Viktor hesitated for just a moment before he shook Mr. Gremory's hand but that one single moment hesitation was not lost on Astrid. Not noticing Viktor's moment of discomfort, Mr. Gremory, finished shaking his hand and proceeded to walk over to a nearby chair and sat down.

" I pretty sure both of you are wondering why I wished to speak to the two of you" after a head nod, he continued " Well the reason is that when we where in the process of hiring the two of you, Mrs. Yatsuhiro had made a slight typo in her report to us. She accidentally wrote both your pages as 29 instead of 19 and once the board found out the truth, they went into a frenzy. In order to calm them down and not mess up your hiring process, I agreed to come here and speak to the two of you and give the board my impression. "

" Alright, than please ask away."

" What made the two of you want to apply to this academy?"

" Well. The reasoning behind why we both applied was actually quite simple. This Kouh was one of the very few schools we have cam across that had both a European History Mythology and Physical education teaching slots open and was held in very high regard for its academic achievements and performance." Responded Viktor calmly.

"Thank you, What made the both of you want to become teacher, especially at such a young age?"

"Well in my case, growing up, I had an extreme thirst for knowledge especially Old History and Folklore, and as I grew older I realized that the knowledge would be wasted on me if I did not share it with other people, and soon that transformed into teaching my colleagues and the next generation everything I know." Replied Viktor

"Speaking for myself, my family has a history of being warriors and soldiers that dates back many generations. Growing up in that type of environment made want to become one too, however due to some unfortunate circumstances, I could not my path any longer but I still wanted to serve in some way. By that time I started dating Viktor and realizing that the wanted to become a teacher gave me an idea. Soon I decided to become a physical education teacher to help prepare the next generation." Uttered Astrid

"I just got one more question for the two of you. How did the both of you meet?"

" We where childhood Friends actually. Our parents knew each other for many years and are basically best friends for most of their live up to that point. so once we where born, we where practically raised by both families. We ended becoming best friends as kids and did everything together and it stayed like that for several years. However by the time we both turned 16, life hit me with some unexpected and terrible news. It ended up putting me into a deep depression and Viktor was the one to get me out of it. After that, we saw each other in a different light and soon became a couple." Responded Astrid with a slight smile on her face.

"Thank you very much, the both of you. I got enough information now to make my decision. Now if you need me, I need to go send my report to my colleagues and I expect to see the both of you here Monday, nice and early." Sided Mr. Gremory as he stood and shocked everyone hands and left With Mr. Gremory gone, Mrs. Yatsuhiro turned her attention back to Viktor and Astrid

"Well, seeing as that's done, I guess the both of you can go home now, and I will see you Monday." Spoke Mrs. Yatsuhiro

" Alright Mrs. Yatsuhiro, we will see you than." Replied Astrid as she and Viktor got up and left. Once she was sure they where far away enough from any prying eyes, Astrid grabbed Viktor by the arm and dragged him into a nearby broom closet.

"How bad is it?" asked Astrid with a serious tone

"He is an high or a low Ultimate class devil, and based off what I studied on the Underworld political structure , he from one of the most prominent families from the 72 pillars and father of the current Lucifer." Responded Viktor in a cold tone.

"By Odin's beard!" exclaimed Astrid

" I know, we are going to have to play this very carefully, we cant leave now, especially after meeting Mr. Gremory , it will just bring suspicion to us. Right now we need to play it cool before something happens, you know the consequences if we get exposed."

"I know."

**_AN:_**

**_Welcome everyone and thanks for reading. I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter to a new series i want to start. I do apologize if some part seem confusing or badly written, im still trying to figure my written style to where it will flow easily. Until next time folk._**


End file.
